Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a video decoding method and a video decoding apparatus, and more particularly, to an intra prediction method.
Related Art
Recently, demands for high-resolution and high-quality images, such as high-definition (HD) and ultrahigh-definition (UHD) images, have increased in various fields of applications. As image data has higher resolution and higher quality, an amount of data more increases relative to existing image data. Accordingly, when image data is transferred using media such as existing wired and wireless broad band lines or is stored in existing storage media, the transfer cost and the storage cost increases. In order to solve these problems occurring with an increase in resolution and quality of image data, high-efficiency image compressing techniques may be utilized.
The image compressing techniques include various techniques such as an inter prediction technique of predicting pixel values included in a current picture from previous or subsequent pictures of the current picture, an intra prediction technique of predicting pixel values included in a current picture using pixel information in the current picture, and an entropy encoding technique of assigning a short code to a value with a high appearance frequency and assigning a long code to a value with a low appearance frequency. Image data may be effectively compressed and transferred or stored using such image compressing techniques.